Majora Mask la cruel realidad para Link
by Rose Mitsukawa
Summary: Chapter 3 y 4 Link se propone a entregar las dos majoras mask Tatl al vendedor ¿como actuará este al ver que son uunos globos desinflados? Tatl llegando como siempre al grado másximo de histeria. Habra ¿cambio de narrador?
1. Tatl no sabe que hizo para mercer eso

" **Majora Mask la cruel realidad (perspectiva de Link)"**

**Mi primer fanfic, no sean muy crueles con los reviews y otra aclaración ningun personaje me pertenece y me ayudaron con parte de las ideas mi hermano y un amigo edito parte de el trabajo (Adrian) XD**

**Narradora: Todo empieza cuando nuestro héroe Link cabalgaba en Epona.**

**Jugador: Ay no esto es como en pokemon, NO SON MIS HEROES ENTIENDAN!**

**Link¿A si? Pues PUDRETE! XD**

**Jugador: Ja si pues salte de la pantalla niño con FALDITA.**

**Narradora O.O **

**Link¡DIME ESO EN MI CARA! O **

**Jugador: Ja, pues un tiro **

**Link: no puedo aun no consigo el arco ..U y eso que alguien me ah estado jugando por años y parece que acaba de descubrir que el "A" es para avanzarle a la pantalla de dialogo XD**

**Jugador¡no tienes pruebas! Mmmm…. Era mi hermanita ¡LO JURO! o.o**

**Narradora: como iba diciendo estaba buscando a su querida amiga Navy nn**

**Link¿¡Qué yo QUÉ? O.O ja XD ¿esa hada? Si se la pasa tratándome como retrasado mental dándome las indicaciones como si el juego viniera sin instructivo.**

**Jugador: Por favor nadie lee eso solo ve los dibujitos.**

**Narradora: Bueno como sea por favor presiona "A" y ya pasemos de el primer escenario ;o;**

**Jugador: Nah, voy al baño.**

**Link: …. Ese tipo lleva 17 minutos en el baño ¿Qué habrá comido? -.-U**

**Hermanita: Ah juego ¡zelda! (jugando)**

**Link: Hasta que avanzaremos.**

**Narradora: En eso momento aparece una sombra la cual se va acercando sigilosamente con la intención de robar a Epona**

**Skull Kid:Buh!**

**Epona: oó**

**Skull Kid: Maldito caballo asústate! **

**Epona: -3-**

**Skull Kid: Mmmm… (Se quita la mascara para limpiar su cabeza porque tenía sudor)! òò**

**Epona: OO(sonido de caballo asustado) deja caer a Link y va corriendo toda velocidad y se desaparece.**

**Skull Kid: NI QUE TU ESTUVIERAS TAN GUAPO (le hace la Britney Señal)**

**Link¡Loser! Solo tenias que asustar al caballo para que me dejara caer y tu robarlo, no para que nadie volviera a saber de él.**

**Skull Kid: Es tu maldito caballo no se porque se puso así si convive contigo todos los días!**

**Narradora¿Ya puedo continuar?**

**Link: No aun no, ja Skull Skull Skull sabes que yo soy el carita aquí. (Mueve las cejas abajo hacia arriba). Ahora si prosigue.**

**Narradora: Gracias Link! Por dejarme continuar - (histérica) bueno desafortunadamente Link cayo de su caballo y el impacto lo hizo que perdiera el conocimiento.**

**Link: ó-o**

**Narradora: Y EL IMPACTO LO HIZO QUE PERDIERA EL CONOCIMIENTO INSTANTANEAMENTE!**

**Link: Ah, perdón error mio, carita equivocada XoX**

**Narradora: Así que el malvado de Skull Kid al ver que Epona escapó, no tuvo otra opción que expulgar a Link para ver si llevaba cosas de valor mientras yacía inconsciente.**

**Skull Kid: Veamos, maldito muerto de hambre no tiene nada de rupees! . mmm.. ¿Qué es esto? o-ò Decoloracion! O-O **

**Link: Dame acá ¡rata de dos patas! Ò-O eh jejeje no se como llego esto conmigo, pero de todas formas lo conservare como item si jejeje nnU**

**Narradora: Dije YACIA INCONSCIENTE -O-U**

**Link: Ya voy, ya voy! **

**Skull Kid: Bueno veamos que mas tiene este oh una ocarina! Y es azul mi color favorito.**

**Tatl: No es cierto es el rojo we, si no, no anduvieras todo de rojo, no seas patetico.**

**Skull Kid: Calla, ja me la clavare porque soy malévolo muka muka muka.**

**Tatl: Neta eres el malo más loser, tan si quiera Ganondorf tenia una risa malvada descente! .-.U**

**Narradora: Fue en ese momento que Link volvió en si nn**

**Link: XOX**

**Narradora: Volvió en si ….**

**Link: XOXU**

**Narradora¡Que no oistes¿o eres de lento razonamiento? volviste en si!**

**Link: Nah ninguna de las dos me da flojera pararme XD**

**Narradora: Pero te están robando tu ocarina!**

**(Skull Kid tocando la ocarina y bailando ridículamente como solo él sabe hacerlo)**

**Link: Nah, la verdad ya me quería conseguir otra, imagínate, esta con las babas de Saria! Con las babas de Impa! Con las babas de Sheik, con las babas de Zelda! Ahhh ahora que lo recuerdo se suponen que son la misma bueno y ahora con las babas de Skull Kid nah mejor me compro otra en el tianguis de Kokiri XD**

**Jugador: Ah con que no la quieres eh! Recuerda yo te controlo!**

**(Link se paro a toda velocidad le dio un espadazo a Skull Kid, lo que provoco que soltara la ocarina y el sin tardar medio segundo la tomo)**

**Tatl, Skull, Narradora: O O**

**Narradora: No puede ser, así no es la historia LA OCARINA LA TENÍA QUE CONSEGUIR HASTA EL TERCER DÍA ;O; **

**SUFICIENTE, SUFICIENTE! (La narradora sale al escenario, le quita la ocarina a Link se la da a Skull al cual lanza con un punta pie a la cueva, toma a las dos hadas y las avienta con mucho coraje y gritando: YA QUIERO PASAR DE EL PRIMER ESCENARIO! Ò-O**

**Narradora: Bueno si después de esas medidas drásticas, Link se fue a perseguir a Skull Kid.**

**Narradora¿Qué tanto haces? Ò.Ò deja de cortar esas matas! Ve por el enmascarado.**

**Link: No, no, no el dinero es primero nn**

**(Fue tanto, el nivel de desesperación que Skull Kid regreso solo para llevarse a Link a la fuerza)**

**Link: Mis rupees! Mis rupees! NOOOOOOOOO! ;O;**

**Skull: Ves te dije que era malvado XD**

**Tatl: Neta no lo conozco ese we viene solo.**

**Link: Muy bien ¿Qué quieres espanta pajaros flotador? ò.ò**

**Skull: DOMINAR ClOCK TOWN!**

**Tatl: Entonces ¿Por qué lo vas a destruir con una luna con cara de retortijón?**

**Skull: MMMMmmmm………. (una gran cantidad de humo sale de la cabeza de Skull)**

**Tatl: Maldita sea Skull Kid!. Te eh dicho que no intentes pensar y respirar al mismo tiempo. Te exiges mucho -.-U**

**Link: Y no mas porque la mascara lo hace volar XD**

**Skull Kid: Calla mortal, recuerda que tengo tu ocarina.**

**Link: Y dale con la mentada ocarina! Me vale esa ocarina me la regalaron!**

**Skull Kid: Muka Muka Muka y tu frasco de decoloración! xD**

**Link: BASTARDO! TE DERROTARÉ!**

**Skull Kid: No sin antes hacerte un animal bofo mitad planta digo un Deku muka muka muka ahora asi no te podras decolorar la greña!(Lo convierte en el Deku bofo)**

**Link: Yo soy rubio natural tarado! No ves que tengo que cuidar ese bote porque si lo pierdo me cuelga Zelda!**

**Zelda¿Qué Link¿Qué dijistes que quién se pinta el pelo? **

**Link: Pues ¿quien más la insípida de Zelda? XD si esa es bien sangrona se cree la muy nice, según ella acá la muy princesa adinerada y no tiene las suficientes rupees para contratar un guarda espaldas y después acá entre nos Impa me confeso que le pagaba salario mínimo. **

**Zelda: LINK!ÒoÒ**

**Link: Eh ZEL-ZEL-ZELDA! Que agradable sorpresa nnU**

**(En eso Zelda hagarra a Link de el pelo y se forma una nube de polvo con caras feas)**

**Skull Kid: JAJAJAJAJA no manches pero si así fuera para hagarrarse al Ganondorf ya no volvería a la vida el we XD**

**(Pero la nube de polvo fue hacia Skull Kid y una mano de princesa lo tomo)**

**Zelda: Tu también por chistosito espanta pajaros de &$·$·**

**Skull Kid: Era broma! OO**

**Narradora: Terminando la rara intervención de Zelda, después de que Skull Kid logro zafarse del árbol porque la princesa lo había colgado de los pies y ya cuando dieron de alta a Link del hospital. .-.U**

**(Link apunto en su libre de notas "Nunca mencionar estas dos palabras juntas decoloracion Zelda)**

**Narradora: Continúo su camino junto a Tatl.**

**Tatl: Ni modo las hadas tenemos que comer -.-U**

**(Se topo al tipo sonriente de las mascaras)**

**Link: Oye a ti te conozco tus eres el que me estafaba en Hyrule! - **

**Vendedor: Jajaja ehhh debió de haber sido mi hermano nnU**

**Link: Rata ò-o**

**Vendedor: Pero niño héroe de Hyrule, tienes que ayudarme, el espanta pajaros me robó mi Majora Mask! ;o;**

**(Se oye un grito lejano: Skull Kid! . )**

**Link: Ok, ok pero lo siento ni aunque me hagas la barba te ayudaré.**

**Vendedor: Oh que lastima, yo soy el único que te puede ayudar a que vuelvas a la normalidad, pero se nota tu falta de interés ..**

**Link: Nah XD**

**Vendedor: Si! Pero no te preocupes Link tus admiradoras te quieren por lo que eres, no por tu apariencia física, por eso no les afectara en lo más mínimo te seguirán queriendo tanto como siempre XD**

**Link: OO gulp (va corriendo a toda velocidad afuera hacia Clock Town)**

**Tatl: Osea hello, no vienes solo!**

**Jugador: Zzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Tatl: Mmm… tenemos que conseguir la majora mask en tres días porque Skull Kid destruirá Clock Town.**

**Link: Ahora hasta húngara saliste sabes el futuro! O.o**

**Tatl: Ay no seas loser, es que versa uno tiene sus contactos y eso.**

**Link: Ah entonces no tienes nada de especial, solo eres una hada argüendera y chismosa más -3-**

**Tatl: Ay osea we date clic y suprimete.**

**Link: Y además fresa ..U**

**Tatl¿Y¿y¿y? naquito ¿tienes un problema?**

**Narradora: Fue en ese momento que se escucho un tono de celular. **

**Celular: Bienvenidos al club, al club, al club de las feas.**

**Link: OOU**

**Tatl: Ah… ¿cómo llegó ese tono ahí? nnU mmm…. Bueno ay hola ¡manita¿en serio? Cuenta el chisme jijijiji**

**Link: Tatl ¿qué hago? o.o**

**Tatl: Mmm…. esperame si, ay pues no se, ponte a hablar con la prole o no se we, busca información osea hello, no quieras que piense por ti.**

**Link: Ok Tatl, no te preocupes ya para cuando cuelgues yo tendré toda la información de en donde pueda estar Skull Kid nn**

**Tatl: Si lo que sea suprimete bye.**

**Narradora: Y así fue como Tatl platicó horas y horas con su amiga, acerca de temas muy importantes y trascendentes para su misión como lo mal combinada que viste la princesa Zelda, porque Link anda de verde si ese color esta out y cosas así.**

**Tatl: Si ¿vd? osea hello que oso con este we todo de verde y el otro loser de rojo no, osea no y no me hagas hablar de las naquitas de Gerudo, neta esto we se le llama sentir pena ajena, bueno luego hablamos al rato voy a tu casa manita Bye! -**

**Bueno veamos ¿Dónde se metió este niño? WEEE!**

**Medio Clock Town¿mande?**

**Tatl: ACH! Mmm... vi a un niño de gorrito verde platicando con un perro¡Qué no sea él¡que no se él!**

**Link: Hola Tatl nn mira eh estado tratando de interrogarlo, pero anda muy roñoso y no me quiere decir nada (apunta hacia el perro).**

**Tatl¡¿QUÉ? Todas estas horas que estuve hablando por cel ¡Tu te la pasaste intentando interrogar a este "PERRO"! O **

**Link: No le digas así!**

**Tatl: Ay bueno, lo que sea ven vamonos al North Gate con la Great Fairy.**

**Link¿En serio? Vaya! Que lista eres Tatl ¿lo dices porque ella divisa todo Clock Town y así será más fácil encontrar a Skull Kid? nn**

**Tatl: Ay no seas patético! Porque ella me invito, aunque aquí entre nos, no me gusta como tiene su casa, la tiene tan descuidada que parece una CUEVA! -- **

**Narradora: Fue así que Link llego a Laundry Pool.**

**Link¿Laundry Pool¿es una tintorería¿crees que me puedan lavar mi ropa? **

**Tatl: Ay osea diles por su nombre ¡garras!**

**Narradora: En fin Link llego a Laundry Poll y se llevo una sorpresa.**

**Link: Un estanque..**

**Tatl¡Asco! Estanque asqueroso, lleno de ranas! Ay no ¿yo? Una hada tan prestigiosa ¿en estos lugares? TRAGAME TIERRA! ;O;**

**Link: Exagerada solo es una rana -.-**

**Tatl: Ranas y moscas**

**Link¿Moscas? Eso no me parece una mosca más bien me parece una hada con cara de Digicharat xD**

**Tatl: Si lo que sea.**

**Narradora: Link se acerca al hada, y ella amablemente habla con él.**

**Hada que no es Tatl: Muchas gracias por rescatarme llévame a -3- (llega Tatl le hecha insecticida) Muere maldita mosca engendro de la naturaleza. Ò-O**

**Link: Tatl -.-U**

**Tatl: Lo que sea, vamonos a la cueva digo casa de la Great Fairy we.**

**Narradora: En fin Link llego con la Great Fairy.**

**(La hada que no es Tatl va y se une con las hadas de el montón y se forma la Great Fairy)**

**Great Fairy¡Tatl! Y tú el de las garras verdes.**

**Link: -.-U**

**Great Fairy¡Tatl tu maldita desgraciada me rociaste de insecticida osea no le despistas la mucha envidia que me tienes, me das lastima we.**

**Tatl: Ay osea, ps.. te confundí con una mosca.**

**Great Fairy ¡No!**

**Tatl: Si y para variar ¡GORDA!**

**Great Fairy¡QUE MALDITA Y DESGRACIADA ERES!**

**(Se forma otra nube de polvo con caras más feas aún)**

**Link: OO oigan calmadas, calmadas ¡tan buenas amigas que son, no deben pelear!**

**Tatl: Si lo que sea.**

**Great Fairy: Si tienes razón, bueno Link gracias por rescatarme y tener la suficiente capacidad mental de no confundirme con una mosca y rociarme de DDT.**

**Tatl: (en voz baja) tan si quiera yo no me visto con hojitas, cualquiera que la viera la confundiría con una …**

**Link¡NAVY! ÒO digo ¡Tatl! O.O**

**Tatl¿Navy? òo ¿Cómo me llamaste copia barata de peter pan?**

**Great Fairiy: Bueno lo que sea, ten te doy magia fue un placer tenerlos aquí BYE!**

**Link: Pero ¿Cómo la uso?**

**Great Fairy: BYEEEEEEEE!**

**Link: ya me voy, ya me voy -.-U**

**Tatl: (en voz baja) Ardida.**

**Narradora: Ya afuera de la cueva de la Great Fairy**

**Tatl¿Oistes como se ríe? Se ríe como bruja xD**

**Link: Mmm…. no me dijo como usar la magia ¿Qué botón es?**

**Tatl: No seas loser es con el "B"! Hello.**

**Jugador: Ja y se la curaba de mi XD**

**Link: -.-**

**Link: Veamos que hago nn**

**Narradora El jugador presionó el boton "B" lo que hizo que de la boca de Link saliera una burbuja que voló y se estrelló en el piso.**

**Tatl: GIUUUUU! Un gargajo que asco.**

**Link: OOU ¿Por qué mis poderes como Deku son tan patéticos? ;o;**

**Tatl: Hasta que concordamos en algo, mmm…. mira un globo que tiene impreso la majora mask (señala al globo).**

**Link: Ya se lo que tengo que hacer (suelta una burbuja o lo que sea y revienta el globo).**

**Tatl¡Wow! Link te juzgue mal, en realidad eres muy inteligente ya con esto, podemos ir con ese niño y el nos pelara, tu harás la prueba y y podrás llegar al observatorio XD**

**Link¿Eh? OO Navy digo Tatl, tas fumada xD mi plan es como 70 veces mejor que eso mira, tomo el globo desinflado, recorto la parte donde tiene la majora mask, la estiro lo suficiente y voy con el de las mascaras y le digo que ya se la conseguí nn**

**Tatl: O.OU**

**Link: (Cantando y gritando) soy genial, soy genial, soy genial, geniaaal.**

**Tatl: Dime Link ¿Cómo cabe tanta estupidez en una persona?**

**Link: OOU No se pregúntale al espanta pájaros.**

**Voz lejana¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Skull Kid! -- **

**Niño que intentaba desinflar el globo: Oye pudiste desinflar el globo y y con pura saliva.**

**Tatl: GIUUUUUU ni lo menciones - **

**Niño: Mira, nosotros los bombers tenemos un escondite en el observatorio.**

**Link: Tatl me esta haciendo una propuesta indecorosa o.o**

**Tatl: -.-U**

**Niño: OOU Bueno pero tenemos un código, te lo diré si pasas la prueba, tienes que encontrar a todos los bombers, antes de mañana ¿Ok?**

**Link: Si nn**

**Narradora: Asi, los niños se escondieron y Link empezó a a o.o ¿destruir matas?**

**Link: Si nn**

**Tatl: Pero ¡qué estas haciendo! Falta una hora y tu con tus malditas rupees O **

**Link: Navy ahora no busco eso, quiero que me aparezca un Deku Stick para quemarlo y hacer un incendio, así los bombers tendrán que venir hacia a mí a la fuerza XD**

**Tatl: Quiero pensar que no dijo eso.**

**Link: Tienes razón Tatl ¿para qué busco Deku Sticks? Si aquí hay árboles XD**

**Tatl: -.-U**

**Narradora: Así Link fue al árbol, pero no se percato que había un niño.**

**Niño 1: Me encontraste ahora solo te faltan 4 más.**

**Link: Mmm…. que la, otro dopado.**

**Jugador: Link, por favor que idea tan tonta lo de tu incendio forestal.**

**Tatl¡Por fin otra persona que razona! nn**

**Jugador: Si mira ¿para qué ser tan anti ecologista y crear un incendio forestal? Si puedes trepar un gato eso siempre funciona.**

**Tatl: Retiro lo dicho . U**

**Link: Buena idea nn mira a lo mejor ese niño sabe! xD ¿niño de casualidad no tienes un gato al cual trepar en un árbol? -**

**Niño2: Oh me encontraste ahora solo te faltan mis 3 amigos.**

**Link: Maldición tanta drogadicción en menores da lastima uu**

**Tatl¡No soporto tanta estupidez! ;O;**

**Link: Ya no seas payasa, mira un niño con una gallina¿Piensas lo mismo que yo? nn **

**Jugador: (babeando) COMIDA!**

**Link: No, algo mejor se la quitare a ese niño para cambiársela a un granjero, por un gato que sepa trepar árboles nn**

**Tatl: Maldito tarado, todos los gatos saben trepar árboles! . **

**Link: No es cierto! Solo los gatos que vienen de los huevos osean que son ovíparos saben hacerlo, vaya Navy me sorprende tu ignorancia en cuanto a Biología! -.-U**

**Jugador: Eso bro, échale, échale tu si sabes! non**

**Tatl: Vaya es gracioso como los tontos se celebran sus idioteces ..U**

**Link: Niño, niño, no huyas de mi! Solo quiero tu gallina ;o;**

**Tatl: Un momento, sin querer esta juntando a los bombers o.o **

**Niño3: Te faltan dos!nn**

**Link: Esta gente es muy rara, me da miedo. -. U Gallina espera! No huyas de mi ;o;**

**Jugador: Piernas de pollo, Ah la pechuga, en mantequilla o asado (babeando)**

**Tatl: … .-.U**

**Link: Le preguntare a ese niño si sabe de un rancho donde cambien gallinas por gatos trepadores ovíparos.**

**Niño4: Me encontraste te faltan solo uno!**

**Link: ALGUIEN QUE SI ME PUEDA RESPONDER PORFAVOR, QUE ESTE EN SUS CINCO SENTIDOS O **

**Tatl: Si no puedes con ellos, úneteles anda loser se te va tu gallina nnU**

**Jugador: taquitos de pollo, ensalada de pollo, hamburguesa de pollo (sigue babeando)**

**Link: Alguien que le de un zape al hambriento este ya se trabo! -.-**

**(De repente para su desgracia aparece un letrero que dice que es la mañana del segundo día).**

**Narradora: Debido a la falta de tiempo y de cooperación no pudo completar la misión u.u**

**Lider de los bombers: No te diremos el código niño deku, por loser y apestoso.**

**Link¡¿QUÉ? No es mi culpa, es culpa de la gallina y este que no paraba de asustarla con sus comentarios de comida ;o;**

**Tatl: Haber, haber explícate, me estas diciendo que todo lo que soporte de idioteces de parte de este par fue en vano, todo, porque tu y los otros escuincles hijos de la … cálmate Tatl cálmate . les pego su gana no darle tiempo a este we. ÒO**

**Bombers y Link: OO**

**Bombers: El código es 12347 (salen corriendo)**

**Tatl: Y TU QUE ESPERAS PARA IR AL OBSERVATORIO QUE FREGADOS QUIERES, QUE TE CARGUE O QUE? O **

**Link: (asustado) si si si ya voy oo**

**Narradora: Después de esta inusual forma de conseguir el código de los bombers Link va y entra al observatorio, pero se encuentra con unas plataformas y como esta echo Deku, empieza a brincar pero da brincos en el mismo lugar como queriendo no llegar y zambullirse en el agua, ya que logra su cometido místicamente vuelve aparecer en la plataforma anterior provocando que lo intente de nuevo.**

**Link¿Apoco los Dekus no nadan? O.O**

**Tatl: Ay no manches esa pregunta es tan estupida como decir que si los gorones piensan!**

**Link¿Como me lees el pensamiento? .-.**

**Tatl: Quiero hacer como que no lo escuche - **

**Narradora: Después de unos cinco intentos más porque Link estaba seguro que los gorones razonaban así que por ende los Dekus nadaban .-.U**

**Narradora: Pero desafortunadamente una araña le obstruía el camino.**

**Link¡AHHHH Tatl¿Qué haces obstruyéndome el camino bajándote de tu telaraña y asustándome así? Ò.O**

**Tatl: AHORA SI TE LA VOLASTES NIÑITO, KOKIRO, PATÉTICO, FALDUDO! Confundirme con una araña O **

**(Por desgracia apareció "la bola de polvo parte 3" con caras feas y se llevo de encuentro a la araña)**

**Link: Por que me toco una araña digo hada tan salvaje ;O;**

**Tatl: No le busque eh, estas advertido! Ò-o**

**Link: Mira Tatl! Otro globo con la majora mask, el vendedor de mascaras estará muy contento conmigo porque ahora tendrá dos nn**

**Tatl: Si Link, sigue así (MUY SARCASTICA).-.U**

**(Link rompe el globo)**

**Narradora: Pero nuestro querido Link en lugar de subir las escaleras para llegar al observatorio se dispone a regresar.**

**Tatl¿Qué te pasa niñito? Sube las escaleras no seas … calmada piensa como él digo no pienses para que te pueda entender . Corazón, cositas no te vayas, necesitas unas tijeras para recortar ¿vd? y el señor de el observatorio tiene.**

**Link: Ok, hada pero tampoco tengas esas confiancitas conmigo, recuerda que no eres mi tipo .-.**

**Tatl: Ahhh **

**CONTINUARA …. **


	2. El espantapájaros sigue en lo suyo

**Si, por fin hice la continuación muchas gracias por sus reviews, que bueno que si les gusto mi fanfic y bueno aquí esta un link donde pueden checar un dibujo echo por mi **

http/img380.imageshack.us/my.php?imagelinkescupiendoleaskullqueascoal7.jpg

**No mas que si no se quiere ver el dibujo es porque se desaparece el: y los dos / ****en el http yel signo de igual en el link, es solo de agregarlo, va entre image y linkescupiendoaskullqueascoal7**

**bueno no soy la mejor dibujante de el mundo pero a mi me parece que hace más divertido los fanfics XD bueno ya la historia, pero antes me gustaria mencionar gracias a las personas que dejaron sus reviews me motivaron a continuarla y gracias a mi Bro por la idea de los insultos XD**

**Link: Ire por las tijeras n-n**

**Tatl:Ok osea we pues mueve tus patitas! -.-U**

**Link: Pero solo los animales tienes patas ¿no Tatl? o.o**

**Talt: Ach, por eso we Ò.O**

**Link: Mira, mira encontré a Skull Kid! n-n (apuntando al espanta pájaros que estaba en el observatorio)**

**Tatl: Ay no seas patético ese no es Skull Kid, éste we respira y baila a la vez. .-.**

**Voz lejana: Espanta pájaros! Digo Skull Kid Ò-O**

**Tatl: Ps si así te dije idiota -.-U**

**Link: Hola Skull Kid! n-n**

**Tatl: We que no es Skull Kid -.-U**

**Espanta pájaros del observatorio: Vamos a bailar y a olvidarnos del tiempo XD**

**Link: Lo sabia ya no tienes la mascara puesta porque yo la tengo XD (muestra los dos globos desinflados).**

**Espanta pájaros del observatorio: .-.U**

**Tatl: Ok, ok Link ya me hiciste pasar mucho osos, vamonos -.-**

**Link: Pero es que el señor espanta pájaros quiere que baile con él xD**

**Tatl¿Qué? Pues dile al señor espanta pájaros que esta enfermo y que se consiga novia o vida social hello! Ò-o**

**Narradora: Fue en ese momento que Tatl se llevo a Link arrastrándolo o.oU**

**Link: Espero que se recupere pronto señor espanta pájaros n-n**

**Tatl: Listo, aquí esta lo que buscabamos, por fin n-n (le señala a Link el enorme telescopio)**

**Link: Tatl eres muy lista! Con este telescopio, ya podremos ver donde hay más globos digo majoras mask non**

**Tatl: Hello! No seas loser, es para que yo le viboree digo inspeccione con detalle y logre hacer más criticas productivas a la bruja de la Great Fairy XD**

**Link: GLOBOS! Ò.O**

**TATL: VIBOREO! Ò-O**

**Narradora: Así fue como Link y Tatl pelearon por septesima vez, sin preocuparse por el tiempo y les llego el día final -.-U**

**Link: Ya se! Ya se! Ni tú ni yo, es para poder apreciar la luna n.n**

**Tatl: TARADO YA ES LA NOCHE DE EL TERCER DÍA, SALTE A FUERA PARA QUE VEAS QUE NO NECESITAS TELESCOPIO PARA PODER VER LA LUNA CERCA! (gritando histéricamente)**

**Link: Igual la quiero ver por el telescopio n.n (se acerca y se dispone a ver luna)**

**Mira una cosa roja arriba de el reloj de clock town y y y parece que tiene telarañas o.o **

**Tatl: Ja pues claro que tiene telarañas de quedarse esperando ahí hasta que cierto héroe del tiempo se le atorara avanzar.**

**Link: Ah ¿es por eso? Creí que le habían salido telarañas por que tú se las hiciste n.n**

**Tatl¿Qué DIJISTES HIJO DE TU DEKU ÁRBOL PADRE? Ò-o**

**Link: No entendí .**

**Narradora: Estuvieron tan ocupados discutiendo que no se percataron que salieron del observatorio sin la "moon tear".**

**Link y Tatl: O.O**

**Link: Me lleva la trifuerza Ò-O**

**Tatl: Osea no we, ahora que hacemos para quitar a ese animal gordo y bofo .-.**

**Link: Se llaman DEKUS -.-U**

**Tatl**: **Si lo que sea, déjame hablar con el bulto ése roba oxigeno o como lo llamas tu deku -.-U**

**Narradora: Tatl se acerco al Deku, que esta en la flor que se necesita para llegar a la cima del reloj donde esta Skull Kid n-n**

**Tatl: Mira we hacemos esto fácil, no tengo tu mentada "moon tear" o lo que sea pero hello! Seamos realistas un animal tan feo y loser como tú para que necesita algo así, sin mencionar que, se que tu esposa te esta engañando (le dice en voz baja)**

**Deku¡QUÉ MI VIEJA, QUÉ?**

**Tatl: Si we, lo que escuchaste te engaña con la bola de manteca que esta en la alcaldía mmm…. el pescado obeso.**

**Link: Se llaman Soras XD**

**Tatl: Si lo que sea, con ese we te engaña, pero mira osea como yo soy bien nice y valgo mil, te daré un consejo, yo we tengo una amiga que es super cool y bien linda pero esta solterona y desesperada así que no seria mala idea que ustedes dos entablaran una conversación o no se una cita lo que sea. Mira esta es su dirección (se la da al Deku)**

**Deku: Muchas gracias. **

**Tatl: Se llama Great Fairy pero le gusta que la llamen GORDIS, no le molestan esa clase de adjetivos afectuosos XD**

**Deku: Te lo agradezco tanto, que te regalo mi titulo de propiedad.**

**Tatl: Link, Link desgraciado ¿Dónde estas? Te están regalando algo, se supone que es el momento en que lo recibes y te quedes parado como loser, haciendo tu cara de Link y la musiquilla esa de "TA TA TA TAAAA!"**

**Narradora: Desgraciadamente Link estaba siendo perseguido por un perro.**

**Link: AHHHHHHH (Sonido de Deku Bofo)**

**Tatl: Ay no manches, tendré que recibirlo yo.**

**Narradora: Tatl aceptó el titulo de propiedad e hizo la rutina de Link a la perfección.**

**Musica de fondo: TA TA TA TA TAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Tatl: Que oso espero que nadie me haya visto O.O**

**(Medio Clock Town mirandola)**

**Tatl: n-nUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**NIÑO, KOKIRI, LOSER Y PATETICO YA HUNDETE EN LA MALDITA FLOR YA PARA IRNOS ;O;**

**Narradora: Después de todo este show. Finalmente llegaron exactamente faltando los cinco minutos para que la Luna cayera sobre Clock Town. Justo ahí… estaba Skull Kid flotando y riendo con su patético "muka muka muka"**

**Link:TÚ!**

**Skull Kid: YO?**

**Link: TÚ!**

**(Tatl le da un zape a Link)**

**Tatl: Ya no seas payaso. -.-U**

**Skull Kid: Muajaja digo MUKA MUKA MUKA yo el malvado y NO PATÉTICO NI LOSER, Skull Kid haré caer esta enorme luna con cara de retortijón para dominar Clock Town xD**

**Tatl: AY NO MANCHES, QUE TARADO!**

**Skull Kid: Calla mortal Ò.O con esto todos me respetaran y no me dirán espanta pájaros bofo y muerto de hambre xD**

**Link: Nunca te dijimos bofo, mmm…. bueno quizás una que otra, pero muerto de hambre ehmm… bueno Navy si .**

**Tatl: Que soy Tatl we! Osea deja al Skull Kid es que como él va después de la "W", porque es bien "X" jajajaja entendiste después de la "W" "X" jajaja no manches Tatl aparte de nice y super cool, vales mil y eres graciosa XD**

**Link y Skull Kid: O-OU**

**Skull Kid: Bueno como decía, antes de ser interrumpido por tu mugrosa hada FRESA **

**Tatl¿MUGROSA¿MUGROSA? Tan si quiera yo no compro mi ropa en el tianguis de Kokiri**

**Link: Oye, ahora yo que te hice para que me ofendieras ;o;**

**Tatl: ACH!**

**Skull Kid: Si Link yo me quedaré con tu preciada ocarina azul XD**

**Link: Bueno si tanto insistes xD**

**Tatl: Link! Sin esa ocarina regalada! No puedes regresar en el tiempo y moriremos aplastados, lo peor de todo por un plan patético de el espanta pájaros muerto de hambre Ò.o**

**Voz cercana: Skull Kid!**

**Narradora: Entonces, como Skull Kid tenia la ocarina en la mano y por ninguna razón iba a soltarla, Link tuvo que usar medidas drásticas, le empezó a aventar burbujas.**

**Tatl: MALDITO, ASQUEROSO, solo tenías que gargajear una para hacer que soltara tu ocarina¿SABIAS QUE NO LE ESTAS HACIENDO EL MENOR DAÑO?**

**Link: Pero bien que me divierto XD**

**(http/img380.imageshack.us/my.php?imagelinkescupiendoleaskullqueascoal7.jpg)**

**Skull Kid: MALDITO HIJO DE TU DEKU ÁRBOL PADRE! Mi ropa era nueva Ò-O**

**Tatl: Deja de hacer eso y ve por la ocarina antes que me muera del asco ;O;**

**Link: Pero tiene las babas de Zelda, de Sheik, de Saria, de Impa y de Skull Kid ò-o**

**Narradora: Por alguna razón todas las personas antes mencionadas excepto Skull Kid aparecieron.**

**Saria, Zelda e Impa¿Qué hay con eso? (tronándose los dedos) Ò-O**

**Link: n-nU**

**Tatl: Ya no quiero perder más tiempo! Tu niño deku bofo a tocar la del tiempo y no me preguntes porque, no quiero intentar perder el tiempo con personas que no razonan, mientras que los ofendidos de la esquina se me tranquilizan ¿Ok?T.T**

**Link: Haganle caso, la Navy no solo gruñe si no hasta muerde -**

**Tatl¡Qué dijiste?**

**Link: nada n-nU (se pone la ocarina en la boca y empieza a tocar la canción del tiempo)**


	3. A lo que me cruje Navy

"**Capitulo 3: A lo que me cruje Navy"**

**  
**

**Narradora: Parece ser que después de tocar la melodía del tiempo regresó todo a la normalidad.**

**Link: Me quiero guacarear **

**Tatl: Pues guacareate en otra parte loser, ja! Y después todavía sales con que quieres comprarte otra ocarina baboseada del tianguis de kokiri, esas ocarinas hasta las babas del deku tree han de tener xD**

**Link: Es que dan todo a 10 rupees, nel .-.**

**Voz lejana: Skull Kid! ah no línea equivocada! Mmm… Me compre mi flauta a 5 rupees!**

**Tatl: Miren como los idiotas se entienden muy bien -.-U**

**Goron: UHHH UHHH (Sonido de goron tarado y mostrando una roca que había comprado ahí, sin darse cuenta de que lo estafaron porque era de las que encuentras afuera de Goron City)**

**Tatl: De donde salio este we, déjame adivinar también compras ahí! -.-U**

**Narradora: Llega un niño cacheton con una vestimenta verde corriendo.**

**Milo: Satisfacción asegurada o le regalamos una hada XD**

**Tatl -.-U**

**Narrador: YA! Basta de sus comerciales si no se han percatado ya avanzamos dos capítulos y Link sigue siendo un Kokiro digo Deku bofo ;O;**

**Link: Ahora yo que hice para que todos me ofendieran **

**Milo: Oye chica de cabello negro, vamos a narrar una historia romántica con el Gran Milo (saca unos lentes oscuros se los pone y le sonríe)**

**Narradora: Vete a Lost Wood y pierdete ¿quieres?**

**Tatl: Eso manita eso! Solo que di cómprate un lost wood! xD**

**Narradora: o.oU , pero desafortunadamente el comentario de Milo afectó el tiempo y el espacio lo que provoco un error en el juego que hizo que apareciera en Gerudo Valley u.ú **

**Milo: Orale muchas chicas! Que onda chavas, xD OH, que pelos tan rojos tienen se TIÑEN el cabello? O.o**

**Chavas de Gerudo: QUE DIJISTES ENANO HADUDO CACHETON!**

**Narradora: Eh jejeje bueno pero esa es otra historia n.nU **

**Link y Tatl: OOUUUUUUU**

**Link: Oh casi se me olvida tengo dos majora mask que debo llevarle al vendedor de mascaras .**

**Tatl: Simplemente sin comentarios -.-U**

**Vendedor de Mascaras. Oh niño legendario conseguiste mi mascara? XD**

**Link: Si supongo solo necesitas unas tijeras o.o si vieras yo hasta te conseguí DOS!  
**

**Narradora: El vendedor de mascaras sonrió más de lo que usualmente sonríe algo muy extraño y perturbador bajo mi criterio, tomo al deku bofo de los hombros y lo sacudió de un lado a otro OO**

**Vendedor: OH HÉROE DE HYRULE SABIA QUE LO LOGRARIAS! xD**

**Bueno ya a lo que me cruje (se sentó y se dispuso a tocar un órgano para enseñarle una nueva melodía a Link) escucha con atención y tócala con la ocarina **

**Link: No ya no! No quiero usar más esa ocarina baboseada ;O;**

**(Saria, Impa, Zelda con gran cantidad de sombra cubriendo la mitad superior de la cara viéndolo con odio en la esquina de la habitación)**

**Link: Oh pero como me gusta usar mi ocarina baboseada n.nU**

**Tatl: QUE PATETICO!**

**Narradora: Entonces el vendedor le enseño la healing song a Link.**

**Jugador: Y con lo que odio el espaninglish.**

**Narradora: Vete a tragar pollo ¿quieres?**

**Vendedor: .-. bueno esta es una canción que sana lo malvado y los espíritus molestos, los transforma en mascaras.**

**Link: No es cierto! Sigo viendo a Navy o.ó**

**Tatl: Espíritu maligno! TE LA ESTAS VOLANDO HIJO DE TU KOKIRI VIDA! ÒO**

**Vendedor de mascaras: Mmm… sigo vivo PELENME! **

**Link y Tatl: .UUU**

**Vendedor: Te doy esta mascara, no temas por la magia que contiene en ella!**

**Link: Nel uno se acostumbra, con el tipo de hadas que me dejan ¬.** **¬**

**Narradora: De repente se escucha el sonido de que Link obtuvo una mascara y Link (TURURURURURURU!) y la mascara flota en las manos de Link por alguna extraña razón fuera de nuestra comprensión.**

**Tatl: Oso!**

**Vendedor: Ahora si eh cumplido mi promesa, puedes darme mis dos mascaras de majo…un momento yo solo tenia una! .-.u**

**Link: Es que soy tan genial que te conseguí dos, solo necesitarás unas tijeras xD**

**Narradora: Link le entrega los globos desinflados, no me pregunten porque y el vendedor se queda inhibido con la mano extendida y llena de globos con el logotipo impreso de la majora mask, mientras que el pequeño niño solo miraba al comerciante esperando que reaccionará o mínimo dijera algo.**

**Vendedor: Es una broma ¿vd, mi mascara?... ya es momento de regresarla no?**

**Narradora: Finalmente el vendedor abrió los ojos de puro coraje y ahorco a nuestro pequeño protagonista.**

**Vendedor: Como cabe tanta estupidez en una persona! (ahorcando a Link)**

**Tatl: Es lo mismo que yo siempre eh dicho .-.**

**Link: Pero bien que no me detuviste, Navy luciérnaga maldita! Ò-O**

**Tatl: Ya déjalo de ahorcar que ahora sigo yo! Ò-O MINIMO RECUERDA MI NOMBRE WE!**

**Narradora: Ehm Tatl deja de ahorcar a Link, eso no viene en la historia! O.O**

**Vendedor: Sin mi mascara cosas terribles sucederán!**

**Tatl: Si esa mascara esta maldita, poderes malevoros corren dentro de ella.**

**Link: Lo sabia si eres húngara! xD**

**Tatl: se llama cultura algo que tu no tienes ¬** **¬U**

**Vendedor: Si pero los poderes de la mascara me tienen sin cuidado, lo que me preocupa es mi reputación como vendedor, que alguien tan patético como skull kid la usé denigra tanto a la masca**

**ra como al vendedor (dándose topes en la pared)**

**Link: Yo también me daba topes en la cabeza cuando me hartaba de escuchar los HEY LISTEN de Tatl.**

**Tatl: Creeme Link, eso explica muchas cosas ¬ ¬ Oye OO yo no digo HEY LISTEN!**

**Vendedor: Bueno ya si te engaña con otra hada no es problema mió, Oh te imploro niño legendario debes ir por la mascara antes de que me quede sin jale! **

**Capitulo 4: "Cambio de narrador"**

**(Link sale corriendo junto con Tatl, en eso es detenido por una chica de cabello negro, largo y sedoso, ojos verdes color esmeralda y mirada profunda, cuya vestimenta era lila con rosa)**

**Chica misteriosa: No es tiempo para eso Link, todo Hyrule y Clock Town te necesita! La princesa que es la encargada de cuidar que estas dos dimensiones no se mezclen ah sido capturada, no sabemos toda la mezcolanza que esto puede ocasionar.**

**Link: Oye te recuerdo! Tu eres la que me quito la ocarina y pateó a Skull Kid eres la narradora! **

**Narradora (gritando en tono de regaño)¡Los narradores somos invisibles ¿cómo pudiste verme!**

**(PAM PAM PAM)**

**Tatl: Maldición, entonces quien fregados esta narrando esta historia we!**

**Chica misteriosa: No querrán saber, como ahora soy personaje y no puede estar ésto sin narrador, dos tontos tomaron mi lugar y todo lo que digan se hará para nuestra desgracia. .-.U**

**Narrador 1: Y si decimos que Link se cae a un acantilado**

**Link: OO**

**Narrador 2: No mejor que al hada we, se ponga a bailar colombiano**

**Tatl: QUEEEE! ÒÓ  
**

**(Tatl se sale de la pantalla¿QUIÉN VA A BAILAR COLOMBIANO? MUGROSO INCULTO, NACO DETESTABLE, ESCORIA!**

**Narrador 2: Calmate we, chale era en buen plan. O.O**

**Chica misteriosa y Link: OOU**

**Narrador 1: Niña ya preséntate me da flojera poner eso de chica misteriosa.**

**LO QUE YA MENCIONE: Bueno me presento me llamo Cristal Jeannette.**

**Narrador 1: Chale no pudiste escoger un nombre más largo?**

**Cristal: ¬ ¬**

**Tatl: Oh no esto es una pesadilla DOS NACOS ESTAN NARRANDO ESTA HISTORIA! ME MUERO NO! ;O;  
**

**Narrador 2: Ps… si quieres we podemos**

**Tatl: ES UNA EXPRESIÓN! ES UNA EXPRESIÓN! NO SEAS IMBECIL!**

**Link: Haber, haber creo que entendí .**

**Tatl: Oh, no estoy preparada para el fin de clock town!**

**Link: Tengo que rescatar a Zelda porque ella es la encargada que las dos dimensiones no se mezclen y además ella tiene el pedazo de trifuerza de el conocimiento, habrá algo que no haga esa vieja? U**

**Tatl: Volar! xD**

**Narrador2: Sobres we, ya rugiste en ese mismo momento de la nada salio la princesa Zelda flotando.**

**Zelda: Que te traes "·&$·! **

**Todos: O.OU**

**Link: Eres princesa de Hyrule y tienes boca de octorock o comerciante de Market!**

**Zelda: Mira yo hablo como me da "·&·· gana!**

**Narrador 1: Esto se puso con ganas! Entonces Link y Zelda se agarran a golpes, se forma una gran nube de polvo tipo caricatura y se llevan de paso a la Navy.**

**Narrador 2: Nombre we, eres un genio!**

**Tatl: Hijos de su! (es interrumpida porque la llevó de encuentro la nube de polvo golpeadora)**

**Jeannette: O.OU**

**Narrador1: Entonces, Link quedo con un corazón y y y necesitaba una hada entonces usó a Navy!**

**Tatl: QUEEE! Eso es denigrante! Me rehusó osea hello eso solo lo hacen las hadas sin clase, yo soy high we!**

**Narrador 2: Haces eso, o te ponemos a bailar colombiano!**

**(Mientas ellos discutían, Cristal Jeannette se acerco a Link y con su magia lo curó)**

**Link: Oigan pero ya acabo la historia, soy tan genial que sin querer traje a Zelda xD**

**Cristal: Ella no es la princesa de las dimensiones! Para empezar la princesa se llama Saphire ¬****¬**

**Link: Yo solo conozco a Zelda -**

**Tatl: No le expliques nada a este we, que lo sobrecargas!**

**Cristal: Mira Link pon mucha atención (toma una naranja) este eres tú!**

**Link: No es cierto ese no soy yo! No puedo estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo no vengas ò.ó**

**Tatl: Maldición razona we!**

**(Media hora después de intentarlo con naranjas)**

**Link: No puede ser yo! No es rubio! No vengan!¬** **¬**

**Tatl: Ya me harto, dame esa naranja que tengo hambre!(la toma, la pela y la parte en gajitos)**

**Link: O.O NO¿Qué haces? Me lastimas, Tatl descivilizada y salvaje ;o;**

**Tatl: MEDIA HORA EXPLICANDOTE QUE LA ·$"·$ NARANJA ERAS TÚ! Y AHORITA QUE ME LA TRAGUE ENTENDISTES!**

**Jeannette: Iré por unos títeres -.-U(saca un títere de Link) Hola Link soy tu!**

**Link: Hola Link nn**

**Tatl: PATETICO! ¬** **¬**

**Jeannette: (con el títere de Link) tengo que salvar a la princesa de las dimensiones pero no la conozco! (saca uno de Zelda) Si y esa princesa no soy yo!**

**Link¿Entonces?**

**Jeannette¿Cuál es la conclusión Zelda? (saca el títere de Zelda y dice) difícil pero creo que es que yo y la princesa de las dimensiones no somos la misma o.o**

**Tatl¿Así¿o te traemos a Abelardo?**

**Link: Cristal va muy rápido! ;o;**

**Abelardo: Si Link, Zelda y la princesa de las dos dimensiones no es lo mismo!**

**Link: Abelardo va muy rápido ;o;**

**Todos: YA ENTIENDE!**

**(Jeannette toma a Link de la mano y lo lleva a la puerta que separa la dimensión de Clock Town con Hyrule)**

**Narrador1: Pero nuestros queridos narradores le pusieron que de condición para que se abriera, debían de juntar mínimo tres mascaras.**

* * *


End file.
